La plus belle des missions
by FlorinaLight
Summary: Lucy, Reby, Wendy, Carla, Kana, Natsu, Grey, Gajil, Loki, Happy et Lily sont contraints d'aller en mission ensemble... Ennuis en arrivage ! Surtout avec Mavis qui fait des siennes sur place ! De l'aide les mages ? Bougez pas, ça arrive ! (couples en prévisions)
1. Prologue

Ils étaient 11 dans le bureau de la guilde, et ce depuis seulement 10 petites minutes, que déjà certains commencés à se disputer, et été à deux doigts de se taper dessus.

_ « ça va Lucy ? s'inquiéta Reby en voyant sa camarade soupirer en s'étalant sur la grande table, la tête dans ses bras.

_ Oui, ça va, mais ça irait mieux s'ils pouvaient arrêtés de se disputer, se serait pas mal, soupira Lucy. Et puis, si Kana pouvait éviter de s'en mêler… »

Voilà la situation : le Maître de la Guilde de Fairy Tail avait convoqué certains de ses mages, mais n'avait pas précisé qu'ils ne devaient pas se battre. Or lorsque l'on met Natsu, Grey, Gajil et Kana dans la même pièce, comptez sur eux pour s'occuper n'importe comment. Alors autour de la table, Reby et Lucy s'attristaient de la situation, Loki et Wendy observaient le futur combat des autres, tandis que Happy, Carla et Lily disputaient une partie de cartes, assis sur la table. Le Lion avait été convoqué, personne ne savait pourquoi, et il avait préféré user de ses propres pouvoirs pour ne pas déranger Lucy.

Alors que le ton montait entre les bagarreurs, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Maître Makarov et Mirajane. Silencieux, ils s'assirent face aux deux adoratrices de livres, captivant l'attention générale. Mirajane sortit un ordre de mission d'une pochette qu'elle avait apporté, le faisant glisser vers les deux filles.

_ « Un vieil ami à moi vient de me faire parvenir cette mission, commença Makarov alors que tous s'étaient penché par-dessus les épaules des filles pour lire le parchemin. Il a besoin de mages pour sécuriser la soirée d'anniversaire de mariage de sa fille. Il demande 4 femmes, et 4 hommes… J'ai pensé à vous…

_ Quoi ? s'emporta Gajil. Nan mais c'est une blague ! Je vais pas à ce truc de donzelles moi !

_ C'est vrai ça le vieux ! renchérit Natsu. Pourquoi nous ? Demandez à Erza, à Fried, à Bixrow, à EverGreen, mais pas à nous !

_ Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Erza détruise le manoir de mon ami en faisant danser ses cavaliers, ou qu'EverGreen ne pétrifie sa fille ! tempêta Makarov.

_ De toutes façons, les calma Mirajane en souriant, Erza est sur une grosse mission avec Jubia, Arzak et Biska. Et l'équipe Raijin au complet est partie sur une autre grosse mission. Lisanna, Elfman et Lucky m'attendent pour une autre encore. Du coup il ne reste que vous qui soyez capable de mener celle-ci à bien

_ Que devrons nous faire ? demanda Wendy.

_ Vous rendre sur place, au manoir Rosenfeld, et vérifier entièrement les lieux avant l'arrivée des invités. Veuillez à ce qu'aucune bagarre n'ait lieu entre les convives, surveiller toutes les personnes potentiellement dangereuses pour le couple… Et surtout, surtout mes enfants, ne pas faire d'esclandre ! lista le Maître. Et aussi garder un œil sur Mavis.

_ Mavis ? s'intrigua Lucy. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que notre chère fondatrice a décidé de s'inviter à cette fête ! rit Mirajane.

_ Maître, vous vous rendez bien compte que cette mission est avant tout dangereuse pour les invités ? souffla Lucy. Vous vous rendez compte que dans cette équipe, la moitié des personnes n'ont aucune chance de se tenir correctement lors de cette fête ?

_ C'est vrai Maître, renchérit Reby, ce n'est pas contre vous les amis ! fit-elle rapidement en se retournant vers les 4 bagarreurs. Mais c'est vrai qu'à vous voir au quotidien, on voit bien que cette mission va être dure pour vous ! Franchement !

_ Kana, tu te sens capable de ne pas boire d'alcool pendant la soirée ? Natsu, tu te crois capable de ne pas chercher des noises aux autres ? Grey, Gajil, même question ? Vous vous pensez capables de ne rien casser ? de ne pas vous endormir au beau milieu de la salle ? d'être assez attentif pour remarquer qui représente un vrai danger pour les invités de ceux qui sont juste là pour la fête ?

_ Maître, s'il vous plait, revoyez votre jugement, voyez à faire une autre équipe ! supplièrent Reby et Lucy à l'unisson.

_ Non, trancha Makarov. Le choix est fait, vous partez vendredi matin, tous les 11, et vous vous débrouillez pour qu'il n'y ait aucun incident. Un point, c'est tout ! Mirajane, tu peux leurs donner le reste des informations concernant leur mission, je dois aller discuter avec Gildarts…

_ S'il vous plait Maître, même Gildarts serait parfait pour cette mission, j'en suis sûre ! pleurnicha Lucy.

_ Non c'est non ! »

Et Makarov sortit, laissant Mirajane confier les dernières informations pour la mission à une Lucy presque en pleurs, une Reby qui surveillait Gajil du coin de l'œil en tenant fermement Lily contre elle, une Wendy très embarrassée, et un Loki très joyeux de pouvoir accompagner sa chère et tendre Lucy à un bal.

Ce n'est que le vendredi matin que le groupe se reforma à nouveau, les deux lectrices ayant fuis leurs équipiers toute la semaine de peur de leurs commentaires durant l'entretient avec le Maître. Et bien sûr, Mavis s'était amusée toute la semaine à observer ces membres de sa guilde se fuir pour mieux tomber les uns sur les autres à chaque fois….


	2. Chapitre 1

_ « Reby ! » lança Lucy en apercevant la bleutée au point de rendez-vous, le vendredi matin venu.

La blondinette arriva en courant auprès de son amie, l'enlaçant pour la saluer. A peine eurent-elles commencé à discuter joyeusement que Wendy, Carla et Kana arrivèrent à leur tour, souriantes, leurs bagages à la main. Elles les déposèrent avec le sac de Reby et la valise de Lucy, sur le banc près d'elles, et se joignirent à la conversation. C'est seulement à 10h pétantes que Natsu, Gajil, Grey, Happy et Lily arrivèrent, d'humeur bougonne pour les trois premiers.

_ « Bah, il est où Loki ? s'étonna le mage de glace.

_ Il a décidé de nous rejoindre directement sur place, expliqua Lucy. Il préfère avoir un maximum de magie si il y a un problème pendant la soirée.

_ Bon, trancha Kana. On y va, oui ou non ?

_ Bien sûr qu'on y va ! éluda Carla. C'est une mission, pas des vacances ! »

Les filles attrapèrent leurs affaires respectives, et le groupe se mit en marche vers le palais des Gemmes, où l'ami du Maître Makarov les attendait.

La route fut particulière pour le groupe : les filles discutaient tranquillement en compagnie de Lily, Gajil restait silencieux le regard rivé sur Reby, alors que Grey et Natsu se chipotaient sans cesse pour rien, sous le regard arbitral de Happy. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les hautes grilles du palais, ce fut pour se retrouvaient nez à nez avec les gardes qui refusaient de les laisser entrer.

_ « Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on nous a demandé de venir pour assurer la protection des invités pour la fête de ce soir ! tenta d'expliquer Lucy

_ Nous n'avons pas été prévenu que des mages devaient venir, alors vous n'entrez pas ! répliqua l'un des gardes en la menaçant de sa lance.

_ Vous êtes bouchés vous alors ! râla Kana. Votre patron a envoyé un message au Maître Makarov, vous savez, le Maître de la guilde Fairy Tail, pour qu'il lui envoie des mages. Allez demander à votre boss si vous ne nous croyez pas !

_ Nous n'avons pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une femme comme vous, qui n'a aucune classe et qui s'exhibe aussi vulgairement, répliqua un autre garde. Maintenant déguerpissez avant qu'on ne soit obligés d'utiliser la force. »

Il fallut la force combinée de Natsu et Grey pour empêcher Kana d'attaquer les gardes qui riaient tous à gorge déployée de la réaction de la mage des cartes. Lucy du même lui confisquer sa sacoche contenant ses cartes. Bien sûr, Reby, Gajil et Lily n'avaient pas perdu de temps, et faisaient face aux gardes, très en colère, Lily ayant même prit sa forme de guerrier.

_ « Allons, allons ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'exclama une voix joyeuse depuis derrière les grilles d'entrée.

Celles-ci s'ouvrirent et les gardes s'écartèrent, laissant passer un grand homme vêtu de bleu et un jeune homme couvert de jaune et d'argenté.

_ « Monsieur le Duc, ces gens disent venir à votre demande, mais nous n'avons été prévenu d'aucune arrivée de ce type avant ceux de ce soir, commença l'un des gardes.

_ Oh ! C'est donc vous que ce cher Makarov m'envoie ? rayonna le vieil homme. Je me présente, je suis le Duc Perceval de la Grande Gemme, et voici mon futur gendre, Edmund.

_ Nous sommes bien les mages de Fairy Tail, Monsieur, sourit Reby. Et nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer. Néanmoins peut être auriez-vous pu prévenir vos… chiens de gardes ?... que nous devions arriver ? Car ils n'ont pas été très réceptif à nos explications, et n'ont pas hésités à être discourtois avec certains d'entre nous… Ils se sont méchamment moqués de l'une des mages de rang S de notre guilde…

_ Est-ce vrai ?! s'emporta le Duc en se tournant vers ses gardes.

_ Monsieur… commença l'un d'eux.

_ Sachez que les concernés seront punis sévèrement, Mages, le coupa Edmund. Il est intolérable que des gardes se croient supérieurs à des mages qui se battent au quotidien pour le bien-être de tous.

_ Tout à fait, renchérit le Duc. Messieurs, nous réglerons ceci lorsque la fête sera terminée. Pour l'heure, il me semble qu'il manque quelqu'un parmi vous, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais demandé 4 femmes et 4 hommes ?

_ Oh ! s'exclama Lucy. Loki ne saurait tarder, il n'est jamais en retard d'habitude… Mais sa magie est particulière alors… nous allons commencer les vérifications sans lui, mais il sera là pour la fête, rassurez-vous Monsieur le Duc !

_ Je vous crois, Mademoiselle, acquiesça le vieillard. Des chambres ont été préparées pour vous. Nos maîtres d'hôtel vont y porter vos bagages, et vous pourrez vous y changer pour ce soir…

_ Nous changer ? s'étonnèrent Natsu, Grey et Gajil à l'unisson.

_ Bien sûr. Il vous faudra vous fondre parmi les invités, aussi vous devrez porter des tenues de bal… J'ose espérer que vous avez prévu cela ?

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent les filles.

_ Oh oh… » souffla Natsu.

Lucy et Reby observèrent les trois mages qui se jetaient des regards en coin désespérés, avant de soupirer et de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

Quelques instants plus tard, les mages s'étaient séparés par petits groupes, en contact grâce aux cartes de Kana, et entreprenaient de vérifier les lieux…


End file.
